powerfullordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinity Omnimatrix
The Infinity Omnimatrix, often reffered to as the Infinity Matrix, or the Infinity, is an Omnitrix used by Bryce in Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes Appearance The Infinity has had many different appearances over time(see gallery below), but the current version resembles a sports watch, with the Omnitrix dial on the faceplate. Its band is black the faceplate is green. Modes *'Active mode: '''The Infinity is fully charged and ready for usage. Green *'Recharge mode: 'The power reserves are depleted and the Infinity is charging (Time: 1min-2hours). Red *'Scan mode: 'The Infinity is aquiring new DNA. Yellow *'Recalibration mode: 'The Infinity is either resetting the playlists or changing shape (sometimes both). Blue *'Radiation mode: 'The Infinity is sensing radiation nearby. Pinkish-purple *'SDM(Self Destruct Mode): 'The Infinty is charging an explosion to self destruct (can be deactivated). Orange *'Sleep/Grounded mode: 'Th Infinity has been temporarily shut down (can be deactivated). Grey *'Map Display mode: 'The Infinity is displaying a map of the area. White *'Shut Down mode: '''The Infinity has been completely shut off permanently. Black Features *The Infinity has access to 61 alien forms, of those, 61 have been named and Bryce has used all of them. *The Infinity has three display options; full color hologram, black silhouette on a green background, or a full color hologram wheel. The default is the hologram. *Works as a GPS *Can alter clothing to fit alien forms(usually doesn't) *Alters size to fit user. *Has Voice Command *When transformed, the Infinity doesn't show up until user wants it to, when it does, it is in typically on the mid/upper chest. *Has an AI(Artificial Intelligence), this AI can function much like Cortana *Can show a database of all unlocked aliens *Can create a hologram map *Has two-way comms with Agents' badges, Azmuth, phones, and radios *The Infinity has a built-in Universal Translator *Can teleport through Azmuths' teleportation channel *Can repair genetic damage *Can access DNA Fusions (undiscovered) *Has an evolutionary feature(Ultimizer) (undiscovered) *Can disguise itself as an accessory, based on the person it's on, on Bryce it's a black watch. *Can alert user of danger nearby *Can hack into any technology within a 10 mile radius (undiscovered) *Can create Null Void portals (undiscovered) *Has an additional evolutionary feature(Unlimiter) (undiscovered) *The Infinity talks in a robotic feminine voice. *The Infinity has playlists of ten aliens. **Azmuth has intalled a Playlist Builder function that creates a new playlist of 10 locked forms to unlock. **If ten samples of DNA are scanned, they are put into a new playlist. *When the area where the Infinity symbol would appear is touched, the DNA of that being may be sampled. *Th Infinity has a Transformation Randomizer that forces the user to switch between forms randomly. **The advantage is that it maintains longer transformations. Known Unlocked Forms #Galactica (Alien X) #AmpFibian #Absolute Zero (Articguana) #Armodrillo #Aerosaur (Astrodactyl) #Spit Ball (Ball Weevil) #Big Chill #Wolfblitz (Blitzwolfer) #Brixx (Bloxx) #Brainstorm #Bullfrag #Cannonbolt #Invisilizard (ChamAlien) #Chromastone #Clockwise (Clockwork) #Smashhopper (Crashhopper) #Diamondhead #Ditto #Eatle #Echo Echo #Eye Guy #Rapidcat (Fasttrack) #Feedback #Four Arms #Vicktor Strike (Frankenstrike) #Ghostfreak #Goop #Graviton (Gravattack) #Grey Matter #Heatblast #Humungousaur #Jetray #Jury Rigg #Tomahawk (Kickin Hawk) #Lodestone (Lodestar) #Molestache #Nanomech #NRG #Pesky Dust #Rath #Ripjaws #Shocksquatch #Tomb Raider (Snare-oh) #Spidermonkey #Stinkfly #Everglade (Swampfire) #Terraspin #Toepick #The Worst #Upchuck #Upgrade #Walkatrout #Way Big #Wildmutt #Wildvine #XLR8 #Outbreak #Darkflame #Equinox #Overflow #Atomix